Shower Euphoria
by The Angry American
Summary: Jude is feeling a bit crappy after pulling off an all-nighter, so he decides to take a shower. Imagine his surprise when he finds out who's waiting for him... J/C ONE-SHOT. Warning: Rated M for sex, so take caution while reading.


**"Shower Euphoria"**

**Rated M for Language and Sex**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the show 6teen. That means I don't own the characters or nothing. I came up with this just two days ago, and I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

_"Uggggggggggghhh..."_

That groan, of course, came from the dreaded Lizowski household. And to top it all off, that little groan came from a certain skater boy's room.

It was either from watching an ass-load of zombie movies, or it was from the fact that he was sleeping in like a lazy little hermit with skater lingo.

It was very clear that Jude, yes, the very same Jude who always rides his skateboard 24/7 without no boundaries, was in a major slumber. He stayed up all night eating a buttload of M&M's while gluing his eyes to the big screen. Who knew that watching "Walking Dead" would nearly cause a person insomnia?

Jude didn't know that to begin with. His eyes were frickin' bloodshot and his hair was such a total mess. It wasn't a surprise that he would be the last person in the world to get up looking like he was in a bar fight.

"Dude... I am so not watching the Walking Dead anymore. So many blood and brains..." Jude groaned. He felt his own brain ache from the center of his skull.

Jude also felt sticky as well. With the chocolate that he had consumed in only a tremendous amount of time, it felt only right that he wanted to take a shower. After all, who wouldn't mind having to be rained on by a shower stream from heaven. I know Jude wanted to.

"I soooooo need a shower wicked bad..." Jude said, examining the chocolate-filled mess from his mouth and all the way to his abs.

He didn't like it, but he needed to get clean.

But before he was about to get undressed...

_**Sssssssssssssssssssssssss...**  
_

The water to the shower had started from the bathroom.

Such a strange phenomenon. There's no way his mom or dad had started the shower since they were both off for the weekend. Jude couldn't tend to believe that there was ghosts living in his house! Like that would be true?

Could it?

Fearing that exact thought, a shirtless Jude acted quickly and grabbed the baseball bat he kept in the dresser.

"Okay, dude... there's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing that couldn't scare me, not even a flippin' ghost, bra!" Jude whispered to himself.

He took countless baby steps, fearing that the one single noise could have the ghost's attention centered over the skater boy. No way in hell that was happening.

Jude stood closer to the door. His nerves were getting to him like a shaky little earthquake. With a gulp inside his throat, he managed to turn the knob over...

...and opened up the door wide open!

When Jude finally barged in, he found out that a ghost wasn't the one starting the shower.

But to Jude's surprise...

...

...

...it was Caitlin. The very same Caitlin who always worked at that gigantic lemon for as long as two years now. What a pain it was working there. Now Jude knows how he felt when he worked at that horrid video store with Wayne.

Clearly, Caitlin had her back turned against Jude. Only his voice would get her attention. And it did.

"Cait?"

"Oh, hey Jude. Didn't see you there." Caitlin said with a smile on her face. Jude's eyes were bulging like an air bag for the image he was now seeing.

He was seeing Caitlin wearing nothing but a towel under there. Okay, this couldn't be a dream. Jude would be too stupid to even realize this was a dream.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" Jude shrugged.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that my shower didn't work, so I figured I'd come over to your house and use your shower instead. Is... that okay with you?" Caitlin spoke with a pleasing tone.

Jude only managed to stutter in disbelief and blush like a burning sun. That stutter was pretty much answer enough for Caitlin.

"I'm so glad you said so..." Caitlin said with a squeal. But her tone of voice started to deepen sexually, "Care to join me...?"

Jude's insides failed to function from the inside. Did he actually hear what Caitlin said to him? Words like that made Jude confused on what to do.

Knowing that Jude couldn't give out an answer, Caitlin strutted back to the clear glass-encased shower and decided to tease him.

What she mainly did to get Jude in the shower with her was that Caitlin took her hands and had a firm grip of the towel. Like a beautiful female form would ever do, Caitlin unwrapped that towel of hers and sent it falling down on the floor.

And that's when Jude started to lose his fucking mind.

He was seeing Caitlin in the nude. And what a beautiful sight it was for him to see. She had the best figure of all the girls Caitlin hung out with, mostly Jen and Nikki. Those B-cup shaped breasts, a slim waist and such delectable gazelle-like legs made Jude's heart stop. So far, he didn't know if he was gonna pass out or not. But one thing was certain...

...he wanted her.

"So Jude... wanna join me...?" murmured Caitlin.

"I... so... would." Jude chuckled as he slowly started to stripping down his shorts.

As he finally revealed his 'bare' side to Caitlin, Jude decided to walk slowly to the hot steaming shower where Caitlin was waiting for him.

When he finally got inside of the shower, Caitlin immediately took her arms and wrapped all around Jude's neck like some sort of snake. Jude tried to control his blush again, but to no avail. It only made Jude wrap his own arms around Caitlin in like a blissful embrace. It was hot one at best.

Like the two auras of an uncontrollable force, both Jude and Caitlin's lips met in sultry fashion. Jude was entranced by the lemon flavor of Caitlin's lips, and Caitlin started to get addicted by the flavor of Jude's chocolate smothered lips. It was almost like two lips connecting as one.

But throughout the kiss, Caitlin managed to emit a moan coming from Jude when she carefully slipped her tongue right inside his mouth. Like a rat through a maze, Caitlin carefully moved throughout the rest of Jude's teeth and took shelter by rolling throughout the skater boy's tongue. The kiss made Jude's bulge strengthen. It was growing hard to the point where it accidentally poked Caitlin in the you-know-where.

"Ooooooh... getting a little frisky I see..." Caitlin said with a frisky tone.

"Totally..." Jude whispered, looking down at his erection.

"Let me handle this..."

With such sweet seductive words coming from Caitlin's lips, the blonde beauty carefully went down on him and gazed at Jude's hardened muscle. She couldn't wait to fit that entire 8-inch footlong around her mouth.

And she did. Caitlin started licking his board way up to the tip of his rod. Carefully, she inserted it inside her mouth, fitting the erection perfectly. Slowly, she slurped in and out while keeping her speed at a normal pace. Jude felt the intense pressure shoot through his insides, which made him moan in ecstacy.

Jude needed to hang on to something from this surprising sensation. Unfortunately, there wasn't some sort of support beam to make his hands grip on to it in pressure. The tip of Caitlin's tongue was rolling all over his hardened cock like crazy. Jude had never tasted so good to her. Oh, how she would take her hand and keep on shafting him until he would lose control of his body and cause a tremendous orgasmic explosion.

Caitlin licked through his pole once again until she finally got back up. She admired every ounce of Jude's fit physique that was being washed down thanks to that hot stream of water. With his clothes on, Jude looked a bit lanky, but without his clothes on, he looked so ripped with those shining abs that he possessed.

With a seductive look to Caitlin's face, she whispered to Jude.

"So, cowboy... care to ride me?"

Jude didn't answer, but he nodded. He wanted this fantasy to go on until he could crash on impact.

Using his unbelievable strength, Jude managed to lift up Caitlin and carefully positioned her read end to the tip of his board. Gently, she slid her all the way down to the end of his rod. Caitlin let out one squealing moan, feeling Jude around his womb.

In the process, Jude managed to push his tightened rod up and down slowly, just to give that laid-back feeling. Of course, it was the kind of feeling that was soft and slow. Yes, it hurt a bit to Caitlin, but she desired it so, just to feel Jude inside her once again.

As she kept jumping her up and down softly on his muscle, Jude stared at Caitlin's eyes in a blissful gaze. Such lovely emeralds she possessed, much like Caitlin was possessed by the sapphire gems that was Jude's eyes. He stopped looking at Caitlin, only for Jude to kiss her around her neck. There seemed to be a warm surge of energy blistering through Caitlin's skin, which made her moan deeply and softly while getting through the pain of his groin against her.

Jude finally stopped bouncing her, much to Caitlin's chagrin. Yet it was followed by warm enticing kiss. Caitlin wanted to feel his tender kiss surge through her lips. She didn't know if she was either in paradise or in a dream herself, but Caitlin was in both.

"Please..." Caitlin whispered to him.

"Please what, bra...?" Jude whispered back.

"Please take me..."

Hearing her words, Jude proceeded to turn Caitlin around, where she gently bent over, much to her enjoyment. His erection was urging for a little appetite.

So carefully, he managed to grab on to her hips and slowly pressed his entire dick inside her harness. All that got him was a moan coming from Caitlin. That sound gave Jude one sly smirk across her face. His hips slowly grinded in and out of her in a rhythmic pace.

What made it more interesting was the hot water pouring down on their bodies made excellent lubrication. So far, the sensation wasn't hurting Caitlin at all. Instead, she felt a bit of slippery penetration that made her moan a bit loudly. She begged for Jude to go faster, since he could feel the explosion just moments away.

Responding to Caitlin's command, Jude started pushing his groin hard into her. So far, their combined body heat mixed with the steam of hot water made his entire bathroom foggy, as it they were trapped by some sort of sexual mist.

Jude felt his little dude shake with vibration. It was about time for the closer.

"I'm gonna... I'M GONNA...!" Jude screamed in hesistation.

After one last push, Caitlin let out one earth-shaking cry.

"OHHHHHHH, JUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!"

She felt his silky seed plant firmly on her womb. Over and over again with no supervision whatsoever. Jude kept on coming and coming inside her like a geyser erupting underground. Sure, they knew no limits to protection. But Caitlin hardly cared. And neither did Jude.

Even if Jude had gotten Caitlin pregnant, it was worth it. After all, it was his fantasy come true.

After taking time to catch a breath with one another, Jude stood Caitlin up on her own two feet. And after one brief tongue kiss, Caitlin whispered to him.

"That... was... incredible..."

"I'm glad you thought so, bra..." Jude whispered back.

"You should want me more, Jude..." Caitlin smiled lustly.

Jude closed his eyes, feeling the enjoyment of Caitlin saying his name over and over again. Jude didn't want to wake up from his dream. He really couldn't.

But something strange occurred.

Caitlin's voice had suddenly transitioned into a man's voice, quite namely Jonesy. Why on earth was Jonesy in Jude's fantasy? This can't be right. He's not supposed to be here!

Unless...

"JUDE!" Jonesy shouted again.

Hearing his voice once again, Jude screamed and woke up.

He woke up to see that he was now in the mall's food court. He was no longer in the hot shower with Caitlin. It was clear that he was in fact, dreaming. But yet, he wasn't alone.

He woke up to the sight of Jonesy and Wyatt, who were stunned speechless at Jude's creepy dream-like behavior. Of course, Wyatt felt his eyeballs wanting to pop out of his head.

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Cait?" Jude said while looking around the entire food court.

"She had to go home, bro. He was sick." Jonesy responded, still being creeped out by Jude's dream, "What on earth were you doing?"

"I was in the shower and me and Caitlin did it all night long. I think I must've gotten her pregnant, dude." Jude said with his head itching.

"Really?" Wyatt spoke with his eyebrow raised, "Then why on earth were you making out with your coffee cup!?"

"Huh?"

Jude then realized that he wasn't making out with Caitlin. He was in his dreams, but in reality, he was making out with a piece of foam.

"Huh, I never knew Caitlin had such a round mouth..." Jude said, examining the coffee cup he was holding.

"I'm leaving. I'm afraid if I say for long, Jude might make out with a cup of lemonade..." Wyatt said to Jonesy, who were busy getting up out of their seats.

"Affirmative." Jonesy said, feeling the same about Wyatt's comment.

After Jonesy and Wyatt left with their stomachs cringing, Jude was now all alone. It was nothing but Jude and that lonely coffee cup.

He took a sip from that latte. After feeling the lonely aftertaste, Jude spoke these words confirming his new-found loneliness.

"Dude, I soooooo need a woman bad..."

* * *

**I feel ya, dude. I soooooo love me some Jude/Caitlin! I was inspired by an artist on deviantART who showed Caitlin wearing a towel and talking to Jude in his point of view, saying if he wants to join her in the shower. And that's why I decided to make a fic out of it.**

**Feedback is appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
